Never Loved
by paulsgrl67
Summary: Renesmee James lived a horrible life with her abusive and rapeive i know that not a real word so cut meh sum slak father and she goes to school and meets the handsome Jasper Hale Cullens: Vampires Renesmee: Human


New bella A/N: None of these characters belong to me AT ALL.... they belong to Stephanie Meyer Hope you like this story, i kinda got this from another story but they didnt continue it soooooo, Edward and the cullens are vampires and Bella is a human i will leave this in Bella's POV the whole story

Bella's POV I was on my way to the cullen's in a new car i bought (its a BMW- Midnight Blue) my truck died a week ago, i turned on the radio and my favorite song by paramore started playing:

Misery Buisness (by:Paramore)  
I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

[Chorus]  
Whoa, whatever makes you break But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause God it just feels so.  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

[Chorus]  
Whoa, I never meant to break But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so.  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to break, but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, I never meant to break But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so.  
It just feels so good.

I pulled into the cullen's driveway and i shut off the car and got out, i skipped up to the door and knocked, no one answered, i twisted the knob and it cracked opened, i walked up the stairs and i heard a bed creaking in one of the rooms. When i got to the top floor and walked to edwards room, i heard moaning and then what shocked me the most was that they started talking to eachother and it was easier to identify them now that they are yelling "OH GOD EDWARD FASTER PLEASE" that is ROSALIE!!!! "OH----ROS----CUM---" they both screamed out in ecstasy and the house shook a little bit, i opened the door fully and rosalie was on top of edward with her head in his chest ".fuck?" i jumped and spun around to face Emmett, i shook my head and faced edward and rosalie who were dressed already "you know what edward you are the biggest cockblocker EVER" i took off my ring and tossed it to the floor, i raced downstairs and out the door, i just opened my car door when emmett came up the my car "bella wait where are you going?" he asked "back to pheonix i-i have to leave here i cant stay im sorry emmett i really am" he took a step back and his face was in so much pain "emmy ill come back ok?" i asked, he look at me and forced a smile that didnt reach his eyes or his cheeks.

2 yrs l8tr

I put on a purple short sleeved shirt with a pink leather jacket and purple jeans with pink converses, i fastened our signature pink and purple,black and red striped bandana and covered most of it with my waist length hair "BELLA GET YOUR STUPID ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" Gary the gang leader called "IM COMING YOU GAY ASS BITCH" i called back (A/N yes the new bella curses up a storm and yes she's in a gang) "IM COMING" i got downstairs and the three other girls in my gang was wearing the same thing as me `it wouldnt matter though all the girls bought the same thing' the guys were wearing the same thing but the colors were diffrent (A/N they didnt want to wear pink and purple, so i decided that pink, purple, red and black would be the gang colors) "ok so we got the guns?" i asked everyone held up two 9 milimeter guns "where's yours bella?" Sandy asked, "up my ass bitch" they all laughed but knew what it meant (A/N up my ass bitch: attached to my belt in the back) we all hauled out suitcases in each of the cars and headed back to forks my hell.....

3 days l8tr

"Bella....wake....up" Gina said in between laughs "what happened why are you guys laughing??" (A/N in case your wondering....there are a total of 7 people in the gang, Girls: Gina,Sandy,Bella Boys: Gary,Sammy,Donte,Matt) "your dream you was mumbling about dead bobo's" Matt managed to say before cracking up "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!!!!" i yelled they all fell silent, we parked in my old house in the driveway "wow bella your house sucks" Matt said "Thanks you bastard" i said sarcastically, there was a tape on there "woah what happened here?" i said and jumped out the car and raced up to the tape "police caution" there was a note attached to it and a cetificate it looked ruined but i could only catch some words on the note except for the ending:

Dear Isabella,  
when you return you will be wondering what happened here soooo ill just write it, your father had a heart attack and died on Janurary 23 so sorry......

I couldnt read anymore after that not only because of my tears but because the words were smeared "bella what happened why are you crying?" Sandy asked "m-my f-father died and i wasnt here for it" i said quitley, the certificate was that it was finished being investigated "well bella lets go find us a place register in forks high and rule the damn school" greg says excitedly, "wait, why dont we live here?" i asked "o...k if thats what you want" he said hesitantly "yes it is the boys can bunk in my fathers roon and the girls could bunk in my room but you girls would have to sleep on the floor sorry" i said "thats ok" they said at the same time. After we got unpacked and greg came back from the store the girls cooked dinner while the guys straigtened up, we sat down and ate dinner then everyone had a chance to take a shower and finally we all went to sleep.

The next morning Me and the girls dressed in cute tight fitting pink jeans with purple pumps and a purple tanktop with half pink and half purple colored leather jacket, we went downstairs and grabbed a chocolate gronola bar and headed out to our cars, the girls had pink and purple covertables and the guys had black and red covertables, we raced towards Forks High School seeing who would win. I skidded into the parking lot and parked my car in the avalible space, but Me,Sandy,and Gina went to the school and marked our parking space and we didnt care that we get in trouble, the rest of them parked thier cars and i could see everyone (including the cullens) gazing at the cars, i noticed that edward and rosalie was holding hands but what tore at me the most was emmett's depressed face, i jumped out of the car and tucked the bandana in my back pocket and ran up to the rest of the group "HA WOOO I WON!!!" i yelled "whatever bella race you home after school" they all said at the same time and we busted out laughing, "guys ill be right back" i said they looked at emmett and nodded, i turned and raced towards emmett and hugged him "HEY EMMY!!!!!!" i screamed his face broke out into a smile that reached above and beyond and showed his dimples "BELLSY!!!!!" he yelled and spun me in a circle, he put me down and i hugged a eager alice "BELLA YOUR BACK!!!!!!" i gave her a real tight hug and i turned to jasper "may i?" i asked he nodded and hugged me "HEY YOU SON OF A BITCHES GET THE FUCK OVER HERE AND MEET MY 2ND FAMILY!!!!!" i screamed, they all ran and stopped in front of them, "this is emmett,alice,and jasper" i said, they smiled and shook hands with them and shuddered "sorry they stay under the air conditioning at the house" i explained quickly "oh ok" greg said "emmett,jasper,alice, this is gina,gary,sandy,matt,donte,and sammy" they said a quick hello and gina looked over at edward and rosalie "these must be the two assholes huh bella?" gina asked, the rest of the gang looked at rosalie who was stalking toward gina but the gang stepped up behind gina "just try us you fucking barbie" gina sneered, rosalie spun on her heel and headed off towards the school with edward following her.

"He is so pathetic he is like her mother fucking lapdog" gina complained loud in class " watch your language" the teacher said `bad idea to tell gina to watch her language' gina stood up and walked to the front of the class and stopped directly in front of the teacher "what did you say to me?" she asked slowly but it was still scary, me and sandy started snickering at the teacher's expression: scared "uh....um.....watch your-" i stood up "DONT!!! repeat it at all" i said slowly but it was scary also "YEA!!!!!! if you tell one of us you tell all of us to watch our language so what do you want cuz we sure aint gonna listen to you raggedy ann ass" sandy said, "ooooohhhh little bella and her posse is acting tough" that annoying voice "lauren i suggest you shut up before i get the whole gang in here" i said and slowly turned to face her "wow does your gang feature little girls" sandy was about to speak when i put my hand up "sure" i said gina and sandy looked at me like i was crazy, i told them with my eyes and they understood, i took out my cellphone and txted gary:

get your ass to class 345 we got a whore who thinks we are "acting" tough and she called yall little girls

i flipped the phone closed and looked at her "the little girls will be in here in about 3 2 1" the door busted open with so much force the window cracked "who called yall fake ad said we were little girls?" matt demanded, everyone pointed to lauren who stood up quickly and tried to flirt her way out of trouble "hey cutie whats your name?" she batted her eyelashes and flipped her hair over her shoulder "you'd better keep your dirty fucking mouth closed for i cut it off for you, you ugly bitch" matt said, the class bursted out laughing and lauren scowled and stepped foward till we all moved next to each other "wana try us whoren?" sandy asked "n-no" she studdered "YOU WILL LEAVE BELLA AND THIS FUCKING GANG ALONE BEFORE YOU GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS BLASTED!!!!!!!!!!!" Gary yelled, she shrank back and sat in her seat with a scared expression.

WHAT SHOULD BELLA AND HER GANG DO NEXT????????????????

(A/N: i know i havent continued with my other stories was because i got a curfew on my laptop and i got school (graduating 8th grade) tests,exams, fucking annoying classmates but i try and deal with it sooo check for post ups soon sooooo sorry plz forgive meh........)


End file.
